


Does He Know?

by adoreddemi



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha!liam, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta!Niall, Blowjobs, Butt, Gay Sex, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega!Zayn, Rimming, Rutting, Sex, alpha!Harry, handjobs, larry stylinson - Freeform, omega!Louis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-12
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-01-19 03:24:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1453642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adoreddemi/pseuds/adoreddemi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>He knows about you in every way, he’s memorized every part of your face. But does he know?<em></em></em>
</p><p> </p><p>One Direction is a band that consists of two alphas, Harry and Liam and two omegas Louis and Zayn, with Niall, the lovable beta. </p><p>When Harry and Louis meet they feel an instant connection and quickly become closer than any friends they've ever had before. There's only one problem: Louis thinks Harry is an omega and Harry thinks Louis is an alpha. They begin to fall in love with each other, and hate themselves for doing so. They don't know why they're so attracted to each other when they could never mate.<br/>or:<br/>Harry acts like an omega, and Louis acts like an alpha, but they're really opposites and meant to be together. They're too oblivious to see the tell tale signs of each others' gender. They touch each other and feel guilty. When will Harry realize Louis is an omega? When will Louis realize Harry is an alpha?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys! I don't know if anyone actually reads these author's notes but I just wanted to say this is the first fic I'm going to start and finish and if I don't finish it feel free to bombard me! I already have like half of it done though. I personally am addicted to alpha/beta/omega verse and I cannot stop reading it and the tag has been dead for a while so I decided to write my own story. Hopefully this is decent enough to enjoy! Sorry if the timing gets confusing.

Louis is buzzing. He can feel the alcohol pulsing through his veins with every tip of his bottle. He runs a finger through his fringe, cheeks pink as he laughs at Niall. This is their new beginning.

 

The boys are sat around the fire behind Harry’s family bungalow. The three day sleepover had been Robin’s suggestion, and the beer had been Niall’s. He had shown up with a guitar in one hand and a cooler in the other (he called it ‘trick of the Irish’ or summat). Now they are properly relaxed, and their previous social etiquette has dissolved into blunt questions and honest answers. For the most part, Louis and Liam are doing all the asking, with Niall piping up for a few random and irrelevant questions and Harry and Zayn just following the others’ lead. With just a few hours (and many, many beers) they had discussed everything from ‘how many sisters do you have?’ to ‘how often do you wank?’. They have gotten to know each other better than any of their friends from school.

 

Louis feels particularly safe with all of them except for Zayn. Zayn is quite, kurt and poised; basically the opposite of Louis. He is the only one who hasn't completely opened up to them all yet. And with just a flicker of the fire illuminating his face, Louis cannot read his expression. Louis likes being able to tell someone’s intentions; he likes to feel in control. On top of that, he needs to know if this guy is trustworthy if he’s going to be in a band with him. This is how Louis comes up with a way to make Zayn speak.

 

“So, Bradford. Why don’t you start off a question?” Zayn blinks, his facade slipping as he is caught off guard. He composes his face just as quickly and turns to Louis nodding. But he doesn’t look directly at Louis, focusing his view on Harry, whom Louis is currently sprawled out on top of. And that’s how he knew: Zayn is an omega. He instantly relaxes, his thigh stops bouncing (which he didn’t even realize he was doing) and he melts back into Harry’s lap.

 

Zayn clears his throat before asking in a nonchalant voice, “Anyone have a girlfriend or boyfriend?” He turns to the Irish boy sitting next to him.

 

"Nope." Niall says, stretching out his legs and leaning back to nod at Harry.

 

Harry sets his chin on Louis' shoulder, slurring a "no" and inhaling Louis' scent as he tucks his face into the caramel-colored skin.

 

Louis smiles toothily at Harry before nodding, "None".

 

Then four sets of eyes turn to Liam. He pouts his lip in thought and shakes his head. "So, while we're on the topic...who's an alpha, beta, omega? I'm an alpha."

 

"Beta, meself." Niall is the next to speak up.

 

Louis is waiting for his turn to tell, but he figures he can trust these boys so he's not too nervous. Zayn on the other hand is shaking in his Converse. He looks up at Harry with tight, dark eyes, pleading at the submissive boy.

 

Suddenly, Harry speaks with a strong voice of authority. The previous haze of alcohol is gone, and his tone is clear. "Does it really matter?"

 

For a moment, the boys are all silent. Liam furrows his brow, Louis has his eyes glued on Harry's, Zayn has stopped shaking, and Niall is, well, still Niall. Liam focuses on Harry, trying to decipher why he would oppose knowing his band members' genders. But Harry does not falter. Finally, Liam just shrugs, relaxing his muscles (that had tightened from his concentration, a common response of an alpha's body) and leans back in his foldable chair.

 

"I suppose not." Liam smiles then, and as the alpha releases the tension, he reigns in the same lighthearted atmosphere from before.

 

And that was the last that was ever said about genders.

 

* * *

 

 

Well, that may have been the last time they talked about genders together, but behind closed doors, a lot more was happening. It seemed that other than Harry, the boys couldn't keep from being curious about their fellow bandmates' orientations. They couldn't help it; it was instinct for them to pick out who was what in a pack, purely for mating purposes at the very least.

 

But in today's society, with omega and alpha suppressants, birth control, and new equality legislation for the protection of omegas, the world isn't as dangerous as it used to be. Sure, there are still bad towns and some generations who disrespect omegas, but for the most part, the world is a lot safer for the average omega. This leads to unclear boundaries over what you can and can't ask a person about their gender, which is exactly what is happening to the boys now.

 

A few weeks after the bungalow, Louis had confronted Zayn about being an omega. He cornered him in a bathroom at the contestants' house, nearly scaring Zayn shitless when he sees Louis standing behind him in the mirror.

 

"How did you-" Zayn had spun around, eyes huge and all composure lost.

 

"Relax, Zayn. You have nothing to fear with me. I'm an omega too." Louis put a comforting hand on Zayn's shoulder, but he flinched and it slid off.

 

"How did you know?" Louis smirked. He loves being able to read people, and the mystery that was Zayn Malik was beginning to unravel in front of him.

 

"I could tell. When you looked at Harry the other night at the bungalow...I'm assuming you thought I was an alpha. I get that a lot because I'm loud but I'm actually pretty tiny which I really hate admitting, but-"

 

"So it's just the three of us?" Zayn cut Louis' rant off, seemingly more comfortable now.

 

"What?"

 

"You, me, and Harry, we're all omegas. Right?"

 

Oh. Well Louis had assumed Harry was an omega from his attitude, but if he was being completely selfish, he wanted him to be an alpha. He thought they shared a great connection, and Harry is so touchy feely with him, plus he smells soooo good...but omegas can be so emotional, it's hard to tell what's just a friendship and who could potentially be a mate. And Zayn had said the three of them, so he must already know Harry is an omega.

 

"Y-yes, I'm an omega so. Yes, it is the three of us."

 

Zayn smiled at him awkwardly, and from there began their close friendship. It had been hard at first, Zayn had been weary of Louis and very guarded in the beginning. Louis later learned that he was from Bradford, a city notorious for their backwards legislation and unjust treatment of omegas.

 

A few weeks into the X Factor, Louis had his first heat since being put in the band. Though it was weakened from his suppressants, he was still hot, horny, and weak for five days in which Zayn took care of him. He spent the majority of those days in his room, only letting Zayn in and only leaving for rehearsal. The other boys figured he was going through rut, but Zayn knew what was really happening. This sealed their friendship, and when Louis' heat was over, him and Zayn were closer than ever.

 

Well, Zayn was Louis' closest friend outside of Harry. But no one could live up to Harry and Louis' relationship, it was simply impossible. The two were nearly inseparable, (besides when they had heat or rut) and afterwards they would immediately run to each others' rooms, bounding inside and climbing into warm arms with a wide smile. They have shared everything, from midnight snacks to their darkest memories. They know each other better than themselves, except for one major element: their gender.

 

* * *

 

 

When Harry first saw Louis, he took one look at his figure and thought _omega_. And then Louis opened his mouth and suddenly the charisma of an alpha was radiating out of an omega's body. Harry had been so confused, yet felt so compelled to him all at once. He loved Louis from the start, but in what way he was not quite sure of.

 

When he told Liam it didn't matter what gender they all were, he had meant it. But that didn't mean he wasn't trying to figure it out. He almost regretted having spoken up, because now he was left to deal with the Louis situation all by himself. But he stuck to his words before because it meant Zayn was protected. He had looked into Zayn's eyes and he saw his sister staring back at him. Before Anne had left his father, he had disrespected and even beaten Gemma for being an omega. Luckily, Anne had managed to get out of the house within four years of her being born, but by then Gemma had scarring memories that still haunted her today. Harry knew he could never do that to an omega, and being and alpha didn't change that.

 

Despite everything, Harry has come the the conclusion that Louis is an alpha. He has three reasons for believing this. At first, he had thought that Louis could be a beta. But after having him sat in his lap at the bungalow, he was sure his scent was too strong for a beta. And then their was his voice, which rang clear and thick and made everyone pay attention to what he was saying. Lastly, Louis took care of everyone and never let them reciprocate. He was always standing over Zayn and guiding him everywhere. It more than irked Harry. He was jealous, which didn't make any sense to him. But deep down he knew he wanted Louis. It scared him shitless, because two alphas being together was nearly unheard of.

 

After going over it a thousand times in his head, Harry made a vow to himself to always do whatever Louis wanted. In the end, he just wanted Louis to be happy.

  
  



	2. Part I: Experiments & Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis and Harry explore each other, and one of Harry's theories may be tested.

Part I: Experiments & Jealously

Harry and Louis have kissed, once or ten times. It isn't like they are counting or anything. They're just so close and sometimes things get too personal and they don't know who initiates it but they always end up touching. Louis convinced himself it was because omegas are so emotional, so touchy-feely. Harry thinks it's because alphas are always horny, but he's not 100% sure that's a valid excuse.

It started one night during the X Factor. Niall and Liam had gone out to get dinner and Zayn was at home visiting his family for the weekend. It wasn't the first time Harry and Louis had been alone, but this time Harry's rut was only a few days away.

Harry climbed down from his top bunk and pounced on Louis, knocking his headphones off.

"Harry, don't even think about it." Louis looked up at Harry with stern eyes. Harry just smirked and slipped his fingers under Louis' sides.

Thus began a tickling war that the older boy had no chance of winning. Louis let out high pitched giggles with the swipe of Harry's fingers. Hearing his squeals made him flush red with embarrassment. 

"Harry! St-stop-" Louis gasped out. He tried to scowl which failed and turned into more laughter.

"You look like a sad puppy." Harry cooed.

"Shut up, you-t-twat." Louis struggled between hysterics of laughter. 

Harry slipped his hands under the boy's shirt touching warm, tan skin.  
Harry's hands stopped and Louis began to pout. Harry rolled Louis' shirt up further, leaning in and sniffing the sweet smell of apples and frosting, Louis' scent. 

Louis blushed further, wanting to pull his shirt down but feeling held back. Harry had all authority in this situation. 

"You smell amazing, Lou." Harry looked up at Louis with dark eyes.

"'M not very fit." Louis replied, fidgeting to try and give Harry a hint that he wanted his stomach covered.

Harry stared at him blankly before laughing too loud for the quiet room. He clasps a hand over his mouth and shakes his head.

"You're kidding right? You're like...the prettiest boy I've ever met." Harry grinned crookedly.

Louis sat up on his elbows to get a closer look at Harry. 

"Thank you...?" Louis was staring at the curly haired man only inches away now. Harry's eyes flickered down to his lips, and suddenly they were kissing. 

Harry laid Louis back on the pillows, keeping his hands steady on Louis' hips, rubbing gentle circles into them. Louis wrapped his arms around the taller boy's neck, inhaling deep cinnamon and want. Harry slid his tongue gently against Louis' lips, asking for entrance. Louis eagerly obeyed, wrestling their tongues together and pulling Harry even closer. Harry rolled his hips down and their crotches met. It sent shivers down Louis' spine, and sparks seemed to ignite both of their bodies.

When Louis pulled away, they were both hard and blushing. They giggled, but it never felt awkward. Nothing ever seemed awkward for them. Harry held Louis that night and they fell asleep in each others' embrace.

*************  
During the X Factor they kept their touching to a minimum. Mostly kissing and occasionally they would rut against each other until Louis came with a cry. Then Harry would hold him and kiss his forehead, whispering sweet nothings in his ear.

But once they lost, Louis and Harry depended on each other more and more. And then they got signed to their label, and Harry hit another last growth spurt. Louis pretended to be upset about the height difference, but he really loved seeing Harry get bigger and manlier. In fact, it turned him on so much that he initiated their first handjob, which turned into blowjobs. But it never went any further than that. They were still unsure why they felt this strong attraction to each other. They made sure to never go too far, always afraid they would accidentally bond. No matter how much they loved each other, they knew they could never bond with someone of the same gender.

********  
Now they're on tour for their first album. The boys are super excited, and Louis cannot keep his hands off Harry. The feeling is mutual.

Harry is in Louis and Zayn's hotel room and he has Louis pinned to the mattress. Harry's lips are kissing down his thighs, over his stomach, on his hips; everywhere but the place Louis needs him. Harry loves doing this, getting Louis so worked up that he's nearly crying. Louis has Harry's curls in a death grip as they brush against the inside of his thighs. 

"H-Harry, God! Com'n." Louis doesn't like begging, but he knows Harry loves it. 

"Mmm, what do you want love?" Those sinful lips reply.

"Your mouth. Now." Harry rests his jaw on Louis' pubic bone, smirking.

"You have my mouth silly." 

"On my dick, you ass." Harry chuckles more. 

"Rude. You could at least say please." 

"Harry!" Louis rolls his eyes. 

Zayn yelps and both boys turn to the door to see their bandmate with huge eyes and a somewhat spilled Starbucks. 

"I'll be leaving, I-um." Zayn looks flustered. He's blushing now as he backs into the door, hitting his elbow and tripping over his feet before getting the door open. 

"Shit." Louis pushes Harry off of him, rolls over to get his pants and jumps off the bed to run after Zayn. 

"Lou-" Harry is biting his lip, feeling immensely guilty. He has a million thoughts running through his head, none of them comforting his conscience.

"I need to explain this to Zayn, Harry. I'm sorry I have to go." 

Then Louis was fully dressed and out the door, leaving Harry to stare at the wet spot Louis had left behind. 

***********

The next night, Louis goes to Harry to give him an apologetic blowjob. He comes from the tug of Harry's wrist shortly afterwards, and they end up cuddled into each other contently. Harry has his arm wrapped around Louis' shoulder, and Louis is nearly purring against Harry's neck. But the curly boy is still thinking about the day before. 

"Lou?" Harry ruffles the head of carmel on top of him.

"Mm?"

"I-I didn't like...mess up something with you and Zayn yesterday, did I?" Harry sounds so unsure of himself that Louis has to peak out from his neck to get a better look at him. 

"What are you going on about?" Louis says jokingly, trying to lighten the mood.

"I'm serious, Lou. I didn't mean to like, disturb your relationship with Zayn. Is he mad at you?" 

"Why on earth would he be mad at me?" Louis is looking down at Harry with concern.

"Cause I was touching you and like...don't you guys like, have a thing? You're always together and he gets to see you during...well, you know what I mean." Harry sounds just slightly bitter.

"Oh my god, this is hilarious. Are you jealous?" Louis is grinning brighter than ever.

Harry blushes and shakes his head. But his face says everything.

"Harry, why would I be with Zayn? No, no, no. We're only friends." Then he softens, deciding Harry doesn't deserve to be laughed at because he obviously really cares about Louis. He leans in to whisper in Harry's ear, "You're the only one I let touch me." And well, that comment goes straight below Harry's belt.

"What made you think that anyway? I mean I guess I'm being hypocritical because of me and you, but Zayn's just such an omega. And why would I want another omega when I'm-"

"Hey boys! Who wants to go out to Nando's?" Niall bursts into their room, hyped up on adrenaline from the concert and hungry, as always.

Harry and Louis get dragged out of bed, and that's the end of the Zayn problem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's taken so long for me to update I just try to make these quality for you guys but it probably isn't very good but oh well thanks for reading!


	3. Part II: Remember those walls I built? Well, baby they're tumbling down...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another of Harry's theories, Louis' confidence and strong voice crack.

Part II: Remember those walls I built, well baby, they're tumbling down...

The boys were busier than ever. They had show after show on the Up All Night tour, they had interviews inbetween, and somehow they managed to write and record their second album on top of all that. Now they're already on tour for Take Me Home, and little to nothing has changed between Louis and Harry. They're still the closest of all the boys, and they get each other off more than ever. Louis can't help it, Harry seems to be getting taller and huskier everyday. Louis has also matured, with a fuller figure and somehow even prettier features. They've managed to still be blissfully unaware of each other's true genders. 

The other boys are not as oblivious. Niall walked in on Zayn during his heat near the end of Up all Night, and Liam had already assumed he was an omega. Zayn and Liam were pretty close now, too. Once it was out that Zayn was an omega, Liam went out of his way to make sure he was always taken care of. Zayn thought it was the nicest thing an alpha had ever done for him (though Louis complained that Liam was babying him) and they grew nearly as close as Louis and Harry. All the boys conspired that they were probably going to end up as bondmates.

After Harry's long and well due growth spurt, everyone figured he was an alpha, well, all but Louis. Zayn knew he was an alpha from Liam, but he figured Louis already knew that. He didn't bring it up because he figured Louis could take care of himself in the mate department. 

As for Louis, Zayn knew he was an omega and thought it was very obvious. Niall and Liam had heard from Zayn that Louis was definitely an omega, so there was no questioning from any of the boys. Harry was oblivious and completely out of the loop.

Harry and Louis have spent the last year or so living out teenage angst, questioning their society with their tattoos for a diary and wondering why they find themselves falling in love with someone of the same gender.

**********  
The band is advertised as all alphas because it sells records. All the boys but Zayn and Louis are working out to get fit for the fans (or for themselves as they said, but Louis doesn't really believe that) and it's alright, Louis supposes. He loves it on Harry. But now he's beginning to fill out, like all omegas do around the age of 20, and he's being compared to alphas with muscles twice his size. Zayn smokes, so he doesn't really have much body weight going for him, but Louis is just naturally curvy and it's starting to really piss him off.

Louis is out to dinner with Harry and he can hear them whispering. He knows what they say about him and he knows he shouldn't be listening, but he can't help it. Harry is telling some pointless story and the whole time Louis is really hearing some big mouthed blonde a few tables down. 

"I mean he's not even muscular. I really don't get how he could be anyone's favorite. Do you think he's a beta?"

"I don't think they'd lie to us." Another girl replies. 

"Yeah. He's probably just fat and lazy."

Louis slams his fist on the table, making their drinks shake. Harry stops mid sentence, looking at Louis with concern.

"Lou, are you okay?" He reaches his hand across the table but Louis brushes it off. 

"Can we go? Now?" Louis hates asking permission, but he feels the need to with Harry. His eyes flicker to the girls in the corner and Harry follows his eyes. Shit, he doesn't want Harry to know why he's upset. He'll think it's stupid.

"Why? We haven't even gotten our food yet. Is your ru-?"

"It doesn't matter! I'm too fat to eat anyways." Louis snaps, throwing his napkin off his lap and onto the table. He storms out of the restaurant and Harry drops £20 on the table before running out after him. 

Louis tries to out run Harry, though he knows it will never work. Harry catches up to him easily and Louis turns his back to him.

"Louis, what the hell happened back there? Did I do something? Why aren't you talking to me? And you are not fat!" Harry stomps his foot and Louis flinches but he doesn't turn around. Harry's heart is racing and he's so worried he upset Louis that he can't hold back his alpha voice.

"Face me." Harry doesn't say it very loud but it rings clear and Louis spins to face him with a look of shock.

"Speak." Harry's teeth are gritted, but his eyes are soft.

"The girls back there were saying I don't look like an alpha and that I'm fat and lazy." Louis stares at the ground, willing himself to not cry. He's just so frustrated.

"Oh, Lou..." Harry looks just as sad as Louis and he wraps his broad shoulders around Louis. "Don't listen to them. You're beautiful."

"But I'm not what they all want! They want you and Liam with your broad shoulders and your toned abs and fuck I don't even come to your shoulder anymore! And I am fat, don't even lie to me." Louis is sniffling now and Harry backs up to grasp both of Louis' shoulders firmly. 

"No. You are not fat, Louis. You are beautiful and you have a perfect figure and you are the most stunning person I've ever met." Harry uses his alpha voice to try to make Louis hear the truth behind his words.

They stand there for a few minutes while Harry hugs Louis close. Then Harry takes Louis by the hand and leads him to his car. 

"Here, let me take you back to the hotel and show you how beautiful you are to me." 

*********

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is all I have written so far so it may be a while until I update again, comments are appreciated sorry if there are grammar mistakes


	4. Part III: You're Touch, Smell, Sight, Taste, and Sound

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im sorry I've taken so long to update and sorry this is a crappy update and sorry this is so short. I just want to actually finish a work for once gah!! (Approx. 2 parts left. I've got this!!)

Harry takes Louis back to their flat, carrying him bridal style over the threshold until they're both immersed by the familiarity of their home. The smell of Harry dominates Louis' sweet aroma, and Louis is compelled to relax. Neither comment on the roles so obviously in play; it just feels natural. Harry feels like he's done this a thousand times and will a thousand times again.

Upstairs, Harry lays his partner against the neatly tucked sheets, slowly lowering himself over Louis to admire his petite frame. Louis looks up at Harry with anticipation in his eyes, yearning silently for what will happen inevitably. Harry leans forward, letting the intensity of his forest-filled eyes to be calmed by the waves of Louis' ocean blue. Inches apart, their scents intensify with arousal. Louis makes the first move as he reveals his neck to his partner: the ultimate invitation to a dominate. Harry doesn't take this for granted as he dives in to lather the boy's neck in sweet kisses. He moves up along the boy's jawline, then noses over to his lips. They intertwine and Louis moves his fingers to lock in the alpha's hair. Harry is gentle but firm, displaying his love through a ballad of the lips. After a few moments, he travels back along the trail of kisses he made, down along the expanse of Louis' collarbones. He backs away to lift Louis' shirt off, but Louis lets out a squeak of protest. Harry stops moving his hands along Louis' sides, staring down at the boy who looks hopeless and ashamed.

"I will have none of this. My Louis has never had a problem shedding his clothes for me before," Harry remarks, then in his strict alpha tone, "you are beautiful, and I'm going to show that to you." The words ring through Louis' ears, overpowering his insecure thoughts, but never hurting him the way others' tones do.

Louis lays back down slowly, letting out a shaky breath and nodding his consent for Harry to continue. 

Harry is eagar to return to his work, lifting Louis' shirt and banishing it from the bed. He continues down Louis' luscious, caramel skin and towards his nipples. Harry licks around one, before taking it into his mouth and looking up at Louis. Louis looks utterly wrecked, his cheeks are round and blushing and his hair is mussed up. He lets out a whine high in his throat. Harry smirks, rolling his tongue over the nipple teasingly. He releases it to blow cool air over the surface, making Louis shiver and whine again. He moves onto the other and repeats his service of gratitude. Louis can feel himself soaking through his skinnies.

After a painstakingly long twenty minutes of Harry kissing Louis' belly and whispering sweet nothings of "so pretty, Lou, such a good boy, beautiful, perfect for me" Harry finally moves down to the boy's pants, which are embarassingly strained. 

"Harry, Hazza, please." Louis is nearly incoherent, making grabby hands at Harry's shirt.

"Please what, babe?" Harry smirks like the bastard he is.

"Less-clothes-" Harry rips the button and zipper open on Louis' pants, sliding them off and staring hungrily at his crotch. 

"I meant-you-" Louis breathes, but is cut off by Harry palming his erection. "Unf, Haz-"

But something's off, because when Harry pulls his hand back, it's soaked with some unknown substance. And when Harry lifts it to his nose, the smell overwhelms him. His alpha moans, ripping through his chest as his eyes nearly roll back into his head. The smell is so strong; stronger than anything or anyone Harry's ever smelled before. It stuns Harry to the point where it takes him a few moments to recognize that something isn't right. That this came from his best friend, sometimes lover, whom he believes to be an alpha like himself, and since when did alphas smell this good or secrete something this sweet? He looks down and is shocked at the sight beneath him.

Louis' eyes resemble a dear, but not in the cute Bambi way that Harry so much adores. They're more like Bambi's mother, or what he imagines they would be, right before she was killed by that evil hunter. It takes Harry aback, and all of a sudden he's just laying there, watching as Louis slides down the bed from below him, picking up his pants and scurrying out the door.

And Harry is still lying there when he hears the sound of keys jingling, and then the faint sound of a car pulling out of the driveway and leaving him behind in the fumes.


	5. Part IV: On These Wings

Slim, delicate fingers dig into taut, muscular thighs. The room is quiet: just shallow, pleasured breathing and the resounding noise of the mattress. Hands grip narrow hips, rubbing circles into the decorated bone. Lips trace submissive skin, licking in search of sensitive spots. Weight is carefully placed on desperate arms, pushing off the strong thighs: up, down, up, down, up...

He's been bound so tight, been so tight his whole life. Every move has to be planned. No losing control, it's never been safe to let go. He's had to hold on, he's so fragile; he took precautions to protect his virtue. Until someone came along that carried him so close under their wing, his weight flew from his grip.

A moan escapes him as he feels himself losing consciousness of his actions. The alpha awakens, growling and biting down hard on the boy's neck. He's filled with bliss, a toe curling experience he's never let himself give into. He's so full he thinks he may have been hollow his whole life and not even known it. A tear forms along his dark lash, and he lets it fall.

"Babe," the voice whispers from its nest inside his hairline. So gentle; so firm.

"Mm" his voice breaks. Soft, brown eyes look up into his. Concern floods them, and his partner pulls back.

"What's wrong?" He reaches his thumb to rub away the tears, but the boy sucks the thumb between his strawberry pink lips. 

"'M so happy." The omega breathes. 

Finally, he can let go. 

The alpha growls gleefully, wrapping his boy up in strong, tan arms, taking over and speeding up.

A knot swells, it pops. But the bond was already there.

 

******

Zayn has recently moved into Liam's flat, but that doesn't stop Louis from barging in as if it were just Zayn's. 

"Zayn?" Louis calls out, shuddering despite the room being a cozy temperature. His voice is quiet and his hands are hiding in his sleeves.

Louis takes to the stairs, climbing the neatly vaccumed steps up to the master bedroom. The whole second floor smells like lust, but maybe that's him.

Louis has the manners to knock on the door, but he opens it just as his fist lifts from the wood.

"Zaynie..." He whispers, reaching for the light switch. 

A fierce growl pierces through the room, making Louis cower as he looks over to see Liam, naked and kneeling over Zayn. He looks about ready to rip apart anyone who threatens his boy.

"Woah, alpha..." Louis is sassy as ever, but his voice shakes more than usual, "it's just me. Louis? Your best friend slash brother?" 

Liam blushes and pulls the covers up to his navel, but he keeps his guard over Zayn. And if Liam is blushed, then Zayn has been painted red. He's shrinking behind Liam, watching his best mate's and (newly) mate's encounter. 

"It smells like sex in here." Louis states to break what has become an awkward silence.

"You smell like sex." Liam notes, and well, his alpha senses are on fire right now. 

Now it's Louis' turn to blush.

"I'll give you a few minutes, to er, yeah. But I need my Zaynie right now." Louis sticks out his bottom lip, knowing no one can resist his pouty face. 

Louis waits on the sofa in the living room until Zayn comes downstairs, sporting a fresh bond mark. Louis notices his slight limp, but decides now is not the time to tease his best friend. Zayn slowly sits down right next to Louis. He knows Louis' mood all too well, but maybe he just knows Louis too well. Silence takes over as Zayn taps his foot along Louis' in a steady rhythm. 

"So" Zayn says once he's sure he's given Louis enough time to adjust to the talk that's about to happen. "You wanna tell me what's bothering you?"

Louis sighs, holding his head below his knees and letting out a rough breath. "I s'ppose that would be necessary." 

Zayn traces loving patterns across the other omega's back, awaiting the storm that's about to spew from Louis' mouth.

"First of all, I'm sorry for interrupting this. I'm a dick yeah but I really couldn't have picked worse timing." Zayn attempts to protest but Louis just shakes his head at him. "It's true. I know this is a very important moment for you Zayn. And I should be hear listening to you but instead you're taking time from your special bonding ceremony to listen to my whiny problems when-" 

"Louis." Zayn directs him from crashing this train of thought. Louis sighs, beginning the inevitable. 

"Okay, well, here goes." He swallows, taking Zayn's hand but his eyes remain on the floor. "Me and Harry, we, well, you know how we are-" 

"You were having sex." Zayn states calmly.

"Well-" Louis stutters, then sighs again, "not exactly, but, essentially. And he smelled me-there-and, I feel so stupid Zayn, but I- I ran away." 

"Why would you do that?" Zayn's reply was soft.

"Because he got this, like, crazed look in his eyes and he growled like I've never heard anyone before and-" Louis choked on a sob, "I guess it all settled in then, really. How wrong it all is." He laughed humorlessly.

"What's so wrong about you and Hazza? You two were made for each other, babe. I have more faith in you than I do in me and Liam." Zayn shook his head in disbelief.

"What is wrong? Don't you mean, what is right? What could possibly be right about two omegas feeling this way-like, like I want to bond with him." Louis has done it, he finally admitted it to himself as he burst into tears. He rubbed at them angrily, ashamed at his weakness. And to all his pain, Zayn actually laughs. 

Zayn chuckles, then covers his mouth like he can't believe what he's seeing. Louis withdraws his hand, appalled that his best friend, who's been with him through everything, could actually laugh at such a matter.

"Lou-you, you're serious?" Zayn gasps, "oh my god, you're serious. You don't know..."

"What! What do I not know?" Louis shakes Zayn's arm, how could he possibly be withholding anything from his best mate.

"Harry, he-he's an alpha, Lou!" 

*******

Harry wasn't certain how long he had been sitting there. It was long enough for his skin to stop burning. Long enough for his knot to deflate. And long enough for the pain to seep into his bones. 

First he was simply confused as to why Louis had left. Where had he gone? It didn't really matter. But then it sunk in. The rejection, but also something much bigger. What he had smelled, it wasn't alpha. 

And now he lay there, staring up at the ceiling as he pieced it all together. The slick, his smell, his persona, the day he cried over his body, his close relationship with Zayn. It finally made sense now. 

Louis, his Louis was an omega. This should be a dream come true. 

But for some reason, Louis was hiding this information from Harry. And that, that hurt most of all. It hurt more than Louis walking out on him. Because even thought they hadn't defined their relationship, hadn't wanted to label it, Louis was his closest companion. He trusted him with anything, but this whole time, Louis had been lying to him. 

That's what he thought about while he stared at the blan, white ceiling. He didn't know how much time had passed. It could've been seconds, it could have been years....


	6. Chapter 6: I've made up my mind, over and over

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whoa, I updated?! OVER a YEAR Later?!

~ I’ve made up my mind, over and over ~

A knock on the hotel door startled Harry out of his thoughts. He was trying to convince himself that if he squeezed his eyes shut hard enough reality would disappear. Sadly, this did not turn out in his favor. Harry regretfully stood and opened the still unlocked door.

"Oh, so you came back" He grits his teeth at the beautifully ruined boy before him. There’s an anger in his voice that Louis has never heard enough.

But Louis knows he must make a move. It’s now or never, and he needs to take his life into his own hands for once. Louis pushes past Harry, his speech coming out in a furious rush.

"Harry, wait-I know I shouldn't have left, but I get it now-"

"What is there to get Louis? Obviously you don't have enough faith in us to even be truthful to me." Harry is facing the pixie-figured boy, but he still hasn’t moved from his spot by the door.

"What are you talking about? I've never once lied to you Harry!" This strikes a nerve in Louis.

"But you didn't tell me! And that's lying by omission.” It feels like every muscle in his body is taut, a rope being stretched to its breaking point. Harry is barely reining in his alpha voice.

"I didn't lie to you anymore than you did to me!" Louis is exasperated, throwing his hands around in crazy gestures. 

"I never kept anything from you! I don't think you understand the level of faith I have in you, Louis. I would never be dishonest; I always tell you how I feel. I'm always here to listen to you, because I love you that's what you do for someone when you care about them. But obviously I didn't give you enough for you to confide in me." His speech is rushed, but the emotion is strewn across his face. Louis can see how painstakingly honest his boy is being, and for a moment he can’t speak.

The room is silent but for their mutually heavy breathing as the reality of Harry’s words sink in.

“Y-you love me?" Louis chokes on his words and his eyes sting.

Harry's eyes widen like a caricature. He clamps his mouth shut, then opens it again a few times, gaping like a fish. He gives his head a quick shake, as if scolding himself. After a moment, he composes himself, starting again, "Louis, listen, that's besides the point-"

"No you listen to me for a second, Harry Styles!" Louis has hot tears rolling down his cheeks now. He lessens the space between them in two quick steps, pressing his hands against Harry’s bare chest, staring sincerely into his eyes with more passion than Harry thought him capable of.  
Maybe that's why Harry actually lets him finish.

"I didn't know you were an alpha, Harry." Louis is seriously giving Liam a run for his money with the puppy eyes he’s pulling, and he’s not even trying. His lip quivers, but he does not break eye contact. Louis is one-hundred-percent sincere, rubbing shaky paws over Harry’s unsteadily rising and falling chest.

Harry is slow to respond, whether from the weight of his words or the feather-light weight of Louis’ hands on him. He blinks a few times, realising now that he had tears of his own. Finally, he manages a weak response, barely even audible to Louis’ omega ears.

“What?” He whispers softly, almost in disbelief. And, well, Louis needs no further encouragement. He’s already decided to pour his heart out to this boy.

"...And if you can still accept me, as flawed as I am..." Louis lets out a watery laugh, "I love you, Hazza. I think I always have. I'm sorry it took me so long to realize what we were. Who we are. I'm sorry I had so little faith in us. If you can only forgive me, God, I've messed up-"

Harry silences him with wet, shaky lips against his. He pulls him impossibly closer, wrapping his arms around Louis’ petite body, Louis’ own hands sliding up to the back of his neck. Both of their tears streaming hot down each others’ faces, mixing as their tongues meet in a sloppy, passion filled snog. 

They stay like that for what could be seconds, hours, days in Harry’s mind. The tears slow and eventually stop. Louis gets more grabby with his hands, fingers sliding into Harry’s curls and pulling just where he knows drives him crazy. Harry growls, biting gently on Louis’ bottom lip, causing the omega to arch his back and expose his neck as he moans. Harry smirks down at the boy, leading him backwards until they fall against the bed. Their hands explore each other feverishly, and Harry begins to grind down in time with Louis circling his hips back at the alpha. The omega keens, exposing his neck once again, but with a much more needy, ferrell whine reserved for mating. Harry pulls back, leaning on his elbows to look down at his love.

"Wait." Harry checks Louis' eyes for any sign that he's been hurt. Louis runs a hand through his curls comfortingly, showing the alpha he's done nothing wrong.

"I just- is it going to be different?" He finished softly, as if speaking any louder could shatter this very moment. "Now that I know it will mean just as much for me as it does for you." 

Louis breathes shakily as Harry fiddles with his zipper, trying to formulate his response just the right way. “Yes. Harry, I want-my offer, I was not exaggerating, and this is no ‘eventually’. I want to mate, with you, right now. Because I’m sure, Harry, that you are the one for me. I want to be with you always and forever, and all that cheesy bullshit I pretend to hate. I want it all with you, a white picket fence, enough pups for our own footie team-” Harry literally chokes at that, wrapping the omega impossibly tighter in his arms. When Louis looks up at him, he’s crying again.

"I want all those things too. God, Louis, I think I knew from the moment I met you. You are the love of my life. And, if you will have me. I want to be your alpha. And I want-Jesus, Lou, do you know how badly I’ve wanted to call you my omega?” They share a wet chuckle at that, looking at each other with their hearts in their eyes. Harry reaches for Louis’ hand and gives his palm it a chaste kiss.

“And I promise Louis, you don't need to feel insecure. Of course you aren't perfect, I'll tell you that now. But I don't want perfect. I love you the way you are, soft skin, gorgeous eyes, huge heart, big goof that you are." 

“Hey!” Louis punches his arm harmlessly. “And I love you too, despite all the shitty puns and nagging, and the morning breath, and-”

“Okay, okay, that’s enough!” Louis chuckles, pulling the alpha’s head against his chest. Harry hums, content to just listen to Louis’ heartbeat. “I love you” Louis whispers, then pauses. 

“Now, Mr. Alpha, how about you mate me, hmm?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was not edited but hah I felt that maybe I can give up on perfection and just give you all an ending? I hope I did it well. I might write the smut if you all demand it enough ;P

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I will try to update every week :) hoping they are not too short each is 1,600 words on average.


End file.
